The period of the month
by Bestofrafa
Summary: Jenny is having a bad day, irritated and Gibbs tries to make her feel better. Established relationship.


**Author****:** Bestofrafa

**Summary****:** Jenny is having a bad day, irritated and Gibbs tries to make her feel better. Established relationship.

**The period of the month**

Tony came down the stairs toward his desk, looking upset and when he sat down, Ziva approached him, curious.

"What's up Tony?"

"I was talking to the director, suggesting that as we have no new cases this week, we should take a day off or even make a movie day and she started yelling at me, saying that she had no time to listen to my nonsense!"

"Did you quote any movie?" The brunette asked, shaking her head and Tony denied, exasperated.

"It must be her period of the month. I've never seen the director being so bitch."

Ziva opened her mouth, but said nothing, staring at a point behind Tony, who froze in place, knowing she was behind him, regretting what he had said about the director.

"Director, I didn't mean it..." The brunette began to apologize, but the redhead raised a finger, her green eyes flashing.

"DiNozzo, the bitch director will wait for all reports from the last cases on her desk until the late afternoon. All of them." She stressed, before walking away towards the stairs at the same time that Gibbs exited the elevator.

The agent had heard the entire conversation, understanding what was going on with his love, and before following her to her office, he head-slapped Tony.

"Auch, boss!"

"Respect the director."

Fifteen minutes later, Jenny was leaning in her chair, with several folders aside, eyes closed and one hand massaging her forehead. She was feeling a twinge of remorse for the way she had been acting that morning, but she was having a bad day with the colic attacking her every minute and because of that, her stress and irritation didn't go unnoticed by her employees, that were calling her several names behind her.

"Hey Jen." Gibbs entered the room with a cup in hand and a smile on his face.  
The redhead opened her eyes and snapped:

"I hope you didn't piss off any of the sister agencies, agent Gibbs, because I'm not in the mood to deal with them now."

"Relax, I come in peace."

He handed her the steaming cup, stopping behind her chair and pressing a kiss on her cheek and then wiped a tear that escaped from her green eye, not liking to see her like that, feeling pain and her eyes shone with his gesture. The redhead took the cup, taking a sip and getting surprise.

"Chocolate with vanilla?"

"Always helped you in those days." He said, and a small smile appeared on the redhead's face, who turned her chair to face him, touching his face.

"How did you know?"

"I know everything about you, until your routines and time of the month."

A light blush spread across her face and Jenny stroked Gibbs's face, before releasing it and taking another sip of the hot drink, feeling the relief from her colic. She shook her head in disbelief at the incredible man before her.

Gibbs then motioned with his head toward the black couch and she threw the empty cup before heading to the couch with him. He removed his jacket, sitting and Jenny sat between his legs, leaning her head on his shoulder while his big hands lowered to her chest and then to her naval and abdomen, massaging it in a circular motion, helping to relieve her from the colic .

The redhead sighed in approval, closing her eyes and getting lost in the sensation of his hands and his scent of sawdust, coffee and cologne. Gibbs looked down to see her face more relaxed and smirked, touching his lips to her red hair and his hands lowered again to her abdomen, making some more circular motions, before finishing the massage, running his eyes over her body.

"Better?" His voice was soft and worried.

"Much... Thank you, Jethro." She straightened herself in his lap, looking up and holding his face, bringing him to her and kissing his mouth.

The two sighed, as their lips molded and soon their tongues met. The couple kissed and exchanged caresses for some time, taking advantage of those minutes to stay together, happy in each other's arms. When the couple broke the kiss to breathe, Gibbs stole a peck from her, as she stroked his graying hair. The man looked thoughtful, then said, close to her ear, his voice sincere:

"Hey Jen, this whole thing made me think we could start thinking about having children."

The redhead looked surprised, opening her mouth, mute. She stared into his blue eyes and then a sweet smile spread across her face, loving the idea of having children with the man she loved and he smiled too, both thinking about a romantic night in bed with candles and wine. She then looked at him with a mischievous twinkle in her green eyes and she said, before getting up to her desk, pointing at the door to him:

"When we get home, we'll talk."

**The end**

**Reviews, please. Tell me if you liked or not.**


End file.
